Family Ties
by Cat a.k.a Crystal Gatomon
Summary: (i added 3(i think) paragraphs to chapter 2)Here's the fic I wrote for Taitofan. It's a Tai/Kari ROMANCE! That means there is incest. If that offends you then don't read this fic ok?Not really PG-13 yet. It only will be because of a little language later
1. Does She Know?

A/N: Like I said before, this is a Tai/Kari R-O-M-A-N-C-E!!! That means there's incest. If you are against incest than you probably shouldn't read this fic ok? I warned you.  
  
Dedication: This is dedicated to Taitofan, who gave me the idea for this fic.   
  
Disclaimer: Guess who doesn't own digimon!! * points at herself *  
  
**~Family Ties~**  
~Chapter One: Does She Know?   
  
~*~Five Years Ago...~*~  
  
"One, two, three, four..."  
  
A six-year old girl is lying on her back, counting the diamond-like stars that speckle the night sky, giving it a life of its own. Her brother, nine years of age, is lolled right next to her humming some song he'd long-since forgotten the words to. The gentle summer breeze is ruffling their hair.   
  
"How many, Tai?" The girl asks quietly. "How many do you think there are?"  
  
The brown-haired boy shuts his eyes. His little sister is so curious. She always has been. Whether it helps or hurts is up to her to decide...but he can protect her. No matter what, he _will_ protect his younger sister.  
  
"More than you can count, Kari." He finally responds.  
  
"More...than I can count..." She echoes. "How many is that?"  
  
Tai laughs. The girl glows with a light that's all her own. Not even the fiery sun can compare to this youth. She's the kind of person you could expect to grow up and be a leader. With courage, friendship, hope, love, sincerity, reliability, knowledge, kindness, and light on her side how could she go wrong?  
  
"A lot, little sister, a lot."  
  
It's a very placid scene, almost like a fairy tale, the favorite story of children like them.  
  
"Tai?" She asks, turning on her side so she can see her brother. "How much do you love me?"  
  
A warm-hearted smile spreads across his face. A small dove flies from a tree; it's wings glistening in the pale moonlight. He watches intently as it takes flight into the distance.  
  
"More than you can imagine, Kari..." He turns to her, watching her eyes sparkle like the stars. "And that's a lot."  
  
  
~*~Today~*~  
  
"Damn!!" Tai cursed.  
  
He put his bleeding finger in his mouth. He had been _trying_ to make dinner for himself, not wanting to eat one of his mother's weird health food recipes. It's a miracle he'd survived this long on spinach cupcakes and broccoli pudding. Enough was enough. Too bad for him; he isn't very good with knives.  
  
"Tai, you ok?" Kari peered into the kitchen.  
  
Tai now had his finger covered by the sleeve of his shirt, trying to stop the bleeding. Despite this, Kari noticed the growing crimson stain, not to mention the unnatural look on Tai's face.  
  
"Oh, Tai, you're hurt!" She rushed over to help her brother. "Is it very bad? Here," She comforted him, taking his injured hand. " Let me see it."  
  
Somewhat reluctantly, Tai unclenched his fist, revealing the cut. A small bead of blood gathered at the tip of his finger then slid off, making an unseen splash on the tile floor. Kari glanced around the room, searching for something to cover the incision.   
  
"Paper towels, good." She said to herself, grabbing the roll of it and ripping a single sheet off. "Hold this here." She instructed. "I'll go get you a band-aid." And she ran to the bathroom, smiling reassuringly. There was a hint of _something else_ in her smile though...  
  
_She cares a lot about me_ Tai thought. _I wonder...does she know...how I feel? No, impossible. I've never told anyone before._ He chuckled to himself. _Heh, stupid thought. She wouldn't know...would she? _  
  
Kari came back, holding a few band-aids. She walked up to him, took his hand again, and threw the bloody paper towel away.  
  
"Tai, you could have just asked me you know..." She said as she finished wrapping the band-aid around her older brother's finger.  
  
"Wh-what?" Tai stuttered. _She DOES know that I...  
_  
"I would have been happy to make something for you to eat, you just had to ask."  
  
"Oh..." Tai breathed, sounding relieved. _False alarm_ he thought. _Tai, you are getting TOO jumpy nowadays..._  
  
"Something wrong, Tai?" Kari questioned. "You sound like you have something important on your mind."   
  
"No, no, it's nothing." Tai assured her. _You're lying to her, Tai_ the voice in his head informed him. _You're deceiving the one you feel so strongly about. Is that love? _"Really, Kari, I'm ok, see?" He flashed his Tai Kamiya smile. _Lyyyyinnng_...the voice whispered.   
  
Tai shook his head. "I'm _not_ lying!" He screamed, not realizing he'd said it out loud.  
  
It embarrassed him to see the surprised look on Kari's face.  
  
"Maybe I should just call T.K. and tell him I can't study with him tonight..." Kari began. "He'll understand."  
  
_Good job, Tai_ he thought to himself. _She thinks you're crazy now. Good going._ "No, Kari. You go ahead. I'll be ok, I promise."  
  
She looked Tai in the eyes, trying to believe him.  
  
"If you're sure about it...then ok, but make sure you lie down for a while when I'm gone."  
  
Tai just nodded, urging her to go, so he could escape his embarrassment.  
  
"Ok, then. See ya later, Bro." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then grabbed her backpack and ran out the door.  
  
All Tai could do is just stand there, wide-eyed and wondering..._Does she know?_  
  
~Ok, that's the end of the first chapter. I'll post the second as soon as possible. Ja ne! -^_^- Cat a.k.a Crystal Gatomon~  
  
  
  
  



	2. On My Own

A/N: This chapter is in Kari's POV. That's about all you need to know...  
^_^   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Can you believe it?! -_-  
  
**~Family Ties~**  
~Chapter 2: On My Own  
  
Should I have done that? I just don't know... It seemed like the perfect thing to do at the time, but now I'm having my doubts. However, I do know two things: One, that I love my brother Tai, and two, that it's love beyond what a sister should have for her brother. That it's wrong for me to feel this way.  
  
Once, I even wished on a shooting star that he would love me back, but as far as I can see It hasn't worked yet. Maybe I'm still too young, too immature to understand all of this. It's going to take a miracle for _my _dream to come true. Too bad there's no such thing as miracles...  
  
People think that I'm a perfect little angel. It's not true... I never have been perfect, and I never will be an angel. The only reason I even act half decent is because of Tai. I want him to see the good side of his little sister. He always looks out for me, just like Matt looks out for T.K. Maybe that's why Matt and my brother are such good friends.  
  
Everyone says that these kinds of things are evil. I'm not blaming them... After all, they don't know how it feels...to have the Flame of Courage as a brother. He's always come through for me when I've needed help. He catches me before I even begin to fall. No one else has an angel in their family...I, _I_ am the lucky one. They are just overcome by jealousy.  
  
When I first became a Digidestined, I thought it might help me. I thought that if I had something more important on my mind that my feelings for Tai would fade away, or even better; disappear all at once... But now, now I'm glad that didn't happen. If I lost my feelings for Tai...I would have lost my happiness, the very reason I get out of bed in the morning. Why does this have to be so utterly confusing?  
  
Does anyone besides me know how it feels? To have someone you long to be close to but are kept away by a barrier of uncertainty, of other peoples' foolish thoughts? I try not to think of what _they_ would say if they knew. What about my friends, those who are so dear to me? Would they understand? Or would they be like the rest of them would, just point their fingers, laugh and scorn me? They would then deny our friendship, but if that's what has to be done, then so be it. That's how much I love my brother Tai... and that's a lot.  
  
Sora...her crest is that of Love. Maybe she would understand. _Maybe_... She used to love Tai. She would know how I feel. No....she's not his sister...  
  
What about T.K? He's always supportive of me. But how would he react if he found out I'm in love with my own brother? No, I will not tell him.  
  
Willis...in America, the so-called 'Free Country'. I wonder... If I were there would I be able to be with my brother the way I want to? Or is it all a lie? _Nowhere_ is free. I have learned that over time... I've learned it the hard way.  
  
Joe or Izzy: They're smart. But I doubt science or computers would serve me as any good. They can't help me in a situation like this...  
  
No one can help me in this... Not Kindness, not Sincerity, not even Friendship. No one. I guess I'm in this on my own. But I have to find a way to tell him how I feel. And I have to do it, using just my Light. I have to do this..._on my own_...  
  
  
  
~There, I made it a few paragraphs longer. It doesn't make much of a difference though, oh well ^_^ Reviews!!! Cat, a.k.a Crystal Gatomon ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
